Last chance to turn around
by Searching-For-My-Reason
Summary: Kagome has had enough... the emotional roller coaster ride is depressing her to the near point of insanity. She loves him with all her heart but if she is to stay, he needs to make a choice.The ratings T for now, but that might change.


**Summary: Kagome has had enough… the emotional roller coaster ride, is depressing her to the point of insanity. She loves him with all of her heart, but if she is to stay… he needs to make a choice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Or any other characters from the show or manga.**

**A/N: Hey… I know my other story is at a standstill, but I need some Ideas for it, I got the idea for this one and just had to write it. **

**Last chance to turn around.**

**Chapter one Altered attitude: Perverse Romantic**

**With an audible sigh Kagome heaved herself up and over the side of the well. Back in her era she had just finished having a talk with her present day family. The context was her future. Her grandfather wanted her to return to the future so that he could pass the shrine onto her someday and of course to keep her out of the "demons'" reach as he so politely referred to Inuyasha. Her brother Sota wanted her to stay in the past and be the "superhero" he saw her as. She also suspected him to have ulterior motives retaining to her room. Her mother had just spoken softly and told her that is was all up to her. Of course that only confused Kagome more…**

**In her mind she had decided that she would choose her place all depending on Inuyasha. The Inu-Hanyou with possession of her heart. Kagome knew that if he chose Kikyo she would have to leave. No matter how much it hurt her, it would only hurt her much worse to stay and go on as they were. Once again a sigh escaped her lips as she moved through the wind blown grass towards the village.**

**Elsewhere Inuyasha's eyes opened from his spot resting in the Goshinboku. He had smelt her the second she entered his time through the well. Immediately his mind started to race and he damned himself for the odd action. When Kagome unknowingly ventured into hi8s sight he noticed the drawn and melancholy expression on her face... he wanted to ask her what was wrong… but sadly... and expectedly all that came out was not what he meant or planned.**

**  
"Hey wench, where do you think your going?!" As soon as the words passed his lips, he flinched expecting to be 'sat'.**

**Kagome jumped and placed a hand over her heart. Her eyes were clouded when they landed on his and he Hanyou became confused. She spoke softly the complete opposite of her usual reaction whenever he startled her.**

**"…Oh… nowhere I was just searching for you." The words barely seemed to be loud enough to reach his ears. But hear them he did. He jumped gracefully to the ground. The seriousness of whatever was happening actually hitting him for once. At the moment, Inuyasha would do anything to see her smile.**

**He walked closer to her, his face inches from hers. "What's wrong with you, bitch?" The endearment almost caused her to smile, learning a while ago that the term was not an insult, but a title. But unfortunately the smile did not show on her face. Kagome was too nervous to smile, speaking even as softly as she had, caused her form to tremble.**

**Kagome blinked slowly, before searching his face. Seeming to attempt to read his thoughts. For the third time, she sighted turning and walking towards the village again, completely forgetting to answer his question. Meanwhile, Inuyasha stood dazed, the look she had given him, shaking him to his very core. There was such loneliness... such sadness in her usually bright and spirited eyes.**

**Breaking through the sell he followed her form with his eyes, following in the shadows as he plotted. He finally took to the trees when she was close enough to the village that she would be safe. He arrived first, rushing off to find Miroku.**

**When he finally spotted the monk he had his back turned, so without warning Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's robes and jumped to the roof of one of the stronger huts around. Dropping him unceremoniously on his back. Miroku sputtered in surprise brushing himself off.**

**"What is the meaning of this Inuyasha? Is something troubling you?" Sitting down cross legged he watched the Inu-Hanyou. The object as his curiosity sat in his usual manor but with a gloomy expression on his face, looking out over the edge of the roof.**

**Inuyasha stayed silent for a moment, struggling with his pride over just what he wanted to tell the Monk. When he did speak, the tone was hushed and harsh due to his mood.**

"**Something is wrong with Kagome…"**

**Miroku nodded. "And you want to know how to help."**

**The usually brash Hanyou glanced to Miroku in slight surprise, a wry smile over coming his lips. Thinking to himself "**_**Perceptive Bastard isn't he?" **_**"Yeah… I want to help her."**

**The Monk struggled to stay serious and composed. But his nature just couldn't be repressed. With a spaz like tint in his laugh as he spoke. "Oooh! A ballad, women love the arts... "He sighed dreamily. "You must sweep her off her feet using poetry and sonnets then you will ride into the sun set too…..- - -"**

**His voice faded away as Inuyasha jumped down. "Thanks for nothing, Letcher." The previously mentioned pervert pouted petulantly before calling after with fear in his voice.**

"**Hey! How am I supposed to get down from here!?"**


End file.
